bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Z-Block
Introduction Z-Block (Zブロック) A strange enigma within the Hair Hunt organizations, Z-Block would normally be considered the weakest of the Hair Hunt blocks due to being at the end of the alphabet. But in reality, this block is the strongest of all letter-based blocks, partially as a means to eliminate those who wish to start from "the weakest"! Normal soldiers here are considered equal to the strength (and stupidity) of A-Block leader Tokoro Tennosuke, while the elite warriors are some of the most powerful (and confusing) beings in the Hair Hunt! (such as a TV named Radioman and the game playing vice-leader Kibahage) At the top of the entire leadership for the block is the tiny white "dog" Dengakuman, who combines his fierce power with his charm and cuteness. Leader Dengakuman Main Article: Dengakuman Members Ceberus Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu): A small chihuahua who is also the official guard-dog of Z-block Base. He was edited out of the broadcast version of the dub. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 24 **'Manga appearances': Pon Taro Pontarou (ぽん太郎, Pontarō): The very first fighter faced in Z-Block is actually the host of the game show "Quiz Kegari De Pon" (クイズ毛狩りでポン, which roughly translates to Ringing Hair Hunt Quiz, with the "pon" both in the title and his name referring to the sound a buzzer makes on a game show)! Bo-bobo and Don Patch both enter the show and get most of the questions wrong, but his true intentions are to get rid of Bo-bobo so he won't have to face him. Pontarou is defeated when Bo-bobo, transformed into a train by his final question, runs him over. (However, a variation of this show, complete with Pontarou as host, is found as a mini-game on the GBA Bo-bobo video game "Bakutou Hajike Taisen", where the questions are all Bo-bobo trivia). *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 24 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Voice Actor': Dan Lorge Radioman Radioman (ラジオマン): Unlike what his name suggests, this Z-Block being is a giant television who can permanently trap anyone that gets inside of him or the programming he shows. Working inside of him is Shou Mei. He is destroyed when Bo-bobo turns into a giant dragon. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 24-25 **'Manga appearancs': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Hiroaki Miura **'Voice Actor': David Lodge Shou Mei Shou Mei (ショウ・メイ, Shō Mei): His name is the Japanese word for "illumination". The mastermind who controls Radioman, he attacks with several powerful lamps that are hanging all over his body. While his attacks seem to easily defeat Bo-bobo, it also unleashes Bo-bobo WT Mark II|another form of the afro warrior that puts a stop to him! *'Attacks' **The Flash of Truth: Whoever Show Mei shines his light on has to tell the truth. Used against Bobobo and Don Patch. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 25 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Kishō Taniyama **'Voice Actor': Paul St. Peter Elite Chef Unit The 1st Class Chefs (一流シェフ, Ichiryū Shefu): Unlike the Hair Hunting forces of the other blocks, all of the Z-Block hunters are in actuality a corp of identical-looking 1st Class Chefs (and one 2nd Class one) who end up nearly suffocating both Beauty and Gasser for lack of space. All were claimed to be even stronger than Tokoro Tennosuke. *'Appearances': **'Anime appearances': 25 **'Manga appearances': Kibahage Kibahage (キバハゲ; called Zeb Zeigler in the dub): The vice-leader of Z-Block with pig tails, he actually first appears hatching from an egg laid by Bo-bobo...after he had transformed into a dragon! Claiming he had waited five years to take on Bo-bobo, the two end up playing a strange game against each other. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 25 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Eiji Takemoto **'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich Dengakuman's Friends Two people that are always hanging out with Dengakuman and watching all of Bo-bobo's moves..while proclaiming how cute their leader is. The male, who has no name outside Z-Block Citizen, is completely in black and ends up driving around Dengakuman's tank. The female, Hibi (ヒビ), ends up defeated through a bathroom encounter with Softon and Serviceman. As easily as the two of them are Dengakuman's friends, they easily turn on him while he's facing Bo-bobo. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 16, 19, 24-26 **'Manga appearances': Others Nameless Student Serviceman Main Article: Serviceman Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations